fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Andra SR5 Missile Launcher
The Andra SR5 Missile Launcher is an anti-tank/anti-air missile launcher found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Monolith Timeline PDA Listing The Andra SR5 is a man portable missile launcher that can be deployed against hard targets and heavily armored opponents at a variety of ranges. A soft-launch signature limits the operator's exposure to infrared and visual detection, thus increasing survivability. The SR5 is ideal for engaging hard targets and groups of hostiles. Description The Andra SR5 is a magazine-fed missile launcher capable of defeating even the toughest targets. Equipped with a fixed x8 magnification scope with built-in rangefinder, it is well suited to long-range combat, and reasonable splash damage allows it to take on groups before they can get into effective firing range. It is the second most powerful weapon in the game, after the Armacham Type-12 Pulse Weapon, and has substantial armor-piercing capabilities that make it particularly effective against Powered Armor Units and Replica Heavy Armors. The SR5 is a reasonably rare sight in the game, occasionally found in ammo caches or in the hands of some enemies. Their availability tends to indicate a tough fight is on the way, but there's usually enough ammo to hold on to the launcher for longer, and it's very effective against large groups of enemies, especially if they're trying to attack through a chokepoint, such as a narrow corridor or doorway. Most regular enemies will be torn to shreds or sent flying by the blast, though two solid hits are needed to kill a Replica Heavy Armor and three to kill a Remnant. It has some drawbacks, however: the missiles are fast moving, but still able to miss an evasive target, and while the splash radius is small with regards to enemies, Michael Becket can sustain critical damage from much further away if the player tries to use it at short range. Be cautious when in confined spaces, this weapon is notorious for killing its user at Normal and Hard difficulties. The SR5 first appears in Interval 04 - Ruin, just after a fight that occurs near a crashed plane. As Becket moves upstairs in one building, an ATC Soldier on the other side fires on him with a missile launcher; once that soldier is dead, Becket can retrieve it. When used by enemies, the SR5 has a pale green laser sight to warn of its presence, and the Elite Powered Armor's onboard systems will highlight enemies using such weapons in bright red. Later on, Becket will find more SR5s if he doesn't want to use Elite Power Armor, this and the Shock Grenade are his best answer to the enemy power armor. Tactics and use * The SR5 is best used with XS Shock Grenades while dealing with Power Armor, this combination actually reduces the number of the missiles required to kill one. Furthermore, stunned Power Armored can be attacked more safely. * The scope is only useful when the enemies are far away, the crosshair will serve the player well at closer ranges. * Due to its awesome power and low ammo capacity, the SR5 should be reserved and used against Power Armors, tough enemies and groups of soldiers. * In Hard mode, the SR5 is extremely deadly, and enemies don't require a direct hit to kill Becket. It is possible to be fully geared, and still be killed by one blast. This is especially common in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, thus the player must take these enemies very seriously. * Normally, once the SR5 is picked up, Becket has five rockets to use, a dropped SR5 scavenged from the fallen enemy adds two missiles to Becket's inventory, while the SR5 from the weapon crate adds five. This management of missiles can be important if player has face more than one Power Armor. * It's possible to down a UH-60 helicopter with SR5 in F.E.A.R. 2 and Reborn, the player needs about 3 direct hits to kill one. This trick can be performed against the enemy helicopters used by ATC in the first level of Reborn. *The SR5 is available in multiplayer, but the magazine capacity is reduced to two, though the rest of the features are identical to the version in single player. Because the faster-paced nature of the multiplayer game, the SR5 is best used as a support weapon, like the Type-12 and Shark FL-3. If used correctly, the SR5 is very potent as the missile will kill light or medium armored enemy instantly if direct hit is scored, even they survived, they can be finished with ACM46 pistol. Trivia *The SR5 appears to be based on the American FIM-92 Stinger MANPADS, albeit with a much bulkier midsection. *This weapon has multi-shot ability, similar to that seen on the M202 FLASH, despite the the small interior, it contains five 60mm rockets. *The SR5 isn't really a missile launcher, as it fires unguided "missiles," so it is technically a rocket launcher. *While fired, the SR5 has a noticeable backblast, this is common for most, if not all shoulder-fired rocket launchers. This would make the SR5 unsafe to fire in close quarters due to the blackblast can harm (or kill) the operator. This attribute is not seen in game though, the players will only take damage if they are too close to the blast radius of the missile. *The SR5 has a green aiming laser as a part of its range-finding system, though the laser emitted from the weapon is only seen when used by enemies, the laser is emitted from lower section of the weapon. *Printed on the side of the launcher are a "DANGER" logo, the serial number AWRD-M-5994-02, and the warning: CAUTION: BARREL WILL BECOME EXTREMELY HOT AFTER REPEATED FIRING. ALLOW SUFFICIENT COOLING TIME BEFORE PERFORMING WEAPON MAINTAINANCE. *Interestingly, while the first F.E.A.R. game's missile launcher is fired in a burst, the F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin missile launcher is fired just like a normal missile launcher. This is because the F.E.A.R. missile launcher is based on another Monolith game called SHOGO: Mobile Armor Division. Gallery Andra SR5 rocket launcher lying on the ground..jpg|The Andra SR5 Missile Launcher in-game. Mlauncher.jpg|Michael Becket wielding the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher. Fear2unknown.jpg|Render of the Missile Launcher. FEAR2launcherinuse.jpg|The Missile Launcher in use. FEAR2_2014-05-01_16-43-28-07.png|Green laser means enemies with SR5 is about to fire at the player. FEAR2_2014-05-01_16-42-57-90.png|SR5 being used by Replica Heavy Trooper. es:Lanzacohetes Andra SR5 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Launchers